


High Off Your Memory

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Patrick escapes in an unfamiliar source.
Relationships: Sage Alcazar/Patrick Drake





	High Off Your Memory

**AN: The following lyrics inspired this fic...**   
  
_Ayo they could never make me hate you  
Even though what you was doing wasn't tasteful  
Even though you out here looking so ungrateful  
Imma a keep it moving, be classy and graceful_   
  


**High Off Your Memory**  
  
He hated to be handled delicately, as though he were so fragile he would break at the word of next bad news; that’s why he had chosen her.  
  
Anna, Sonny, and anyone else who thought they were responsible for Port Charles panicked as she returned from the dead; a smile on her lips as she walked casually and confidently back into the town her family had leveled multiple times.  
  
Sage Alcazar knew who she was, and she loved to be the villain. Her pride swelled from others disapproval and fear; she was the perfect dose of danger for a man who had become a shell, unable to emerge under everyone’s protection.  
  
His wife was gone. His baby mama had gone off the deep end. His son was dead. All he had was a beautiful child who was becoming so jaded by reality that she was almost parenting herself.  
  
Sage noted the change in his mood, “Sorry…” The only word to leave her lips as she slid out of bed and wondered towards one of her terrace windows, “Forget I asked.”  
  
He had shut her down when she asked about Emma; their time together was to be had away from his daughter, when she was with a grandparent or at a friend’s sleepover. Emma did not need to know of her father’s latest conquest, especially when he did not plan to bring another woman into her life.  
  
Patrick released a heavy breath, sitting up in bed and watching her as she took post at the window, unashamed of her nudity but clearly ashamed of something else. Resting his elbows on his knees, he rubbed a hand over his face before speaking again – cautious, “I thought…we both knew what this was…I don’t want us to get confused.”  
  
“No worries, Dr. Drake, I’m trophy mafia princess.” Sage crossed her arms, leaning her back against the window frame, and faced him, her long black hair spilling over her shoulders and breasts, “I got it.”  
  
“You’re…” Patrick tried to soften his tone, yet still maintain stern determination, “my friend.”  
  
“It’s fine. There’s a part of my life you can’t know either.” She squared her shoulders, biting her lip and clicking her tongue, “Suppose we’re even.”  
  
Patrick threw her bed sheet off his body, approaching her with equal pride in himself and hoping to distract her, “Look, I need you as part of my life. No one needs to understand except us, but—you should know that you’re more than arm candy sent to piss everyone off.”  
  
“Yeah,” Sage stood straighter, brushing her form against his, “What am I?”  
  
“You are an incredible, brilliant distraction from everything except who I am.” _Who I use to be. Who I once was. Who I wish I were._ “You make it okay for me to want things, especially what I shouldn’t.” _You. No responsibilities. A life that did not chain me to disappointment and heartache._  
  
Sage was going to say something just as he cradled her face in his hands; her eyes fluttered close as she anticipated his lips, “I guess I can live with that.” _For now._


End file.
